Il était une fois, la Mutinerie du Black Pearl
by titvan
Summary: 10 ans avant la Malédiction du Black Pearl, le capitaine Jack Sparrow a été victime d'une mutinerie. Que s'est-il passé? Syrène et moi vous donnons chacune notre version des faits. Voici la mienne, enjoy!
1. Première partie

**Disclaimer :**** Soyons fous, soyons originaux ! Je ne possède absolument rien de **_**Pirates des Caraïbes.**_** Pas même une p'tite tortue de mer. J'ai pourtant essayé de faire la planche, mais rien à faire, ça marche pas. Je me demande comment Jack s'y est pris… **

**Note :**** Dans les épisodes précédents… nous vous avons parlé de la marque, nous vous avons aussi parlé du pacte, nous allons maintenant vous parler de la mutinerie ! Cette fois, nous ne sommes que deux, eh oui ! Non pas parce que l'une d'entre nous a décédé, non non, nous allons toutes les trois très bien je vous rassure (qui a dit « dommage » ? *lui balance ma godasse*) mais parce que… si s, t et v sont dans une barque, et que v tombe à l'eau, ça fait quoi ? … Non mais, hormis « plouf » ? Ben oui, ça fait s et t, soit Syrène et moi-même, Titvan. **

**Sans rire, Vefree avait d'autres chats à fouetter lol (sans rire hein…) **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (et si vous en avez le courage, laissez-moi un message ! huhu, ça rime ! Je suis trop forte ! Je dominerai le monde un jour, et gare à vos miches ! Muahaha !)**

* * *

**IL ETAIT UNE FOIS : LA MUTINERIE DU BLACK PEARL**

**Première partie**

La Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz, ou Ville Riche de la Vraie Croix, était un port du sud-est de la Nouvelle-Espagne, fondé en 1519 par Hernán Cortés, qui tira partie de la mythologie locale en se faisant passer pour le descendant du dieu Quetzalcóatl afin de conquérir l'empire aztèque, convaincu qu'il recelait des trésors et richesses inestimables.

On raconte que pour échapper au massacre, le prix du sang versé pour assouvir la fureur de l'armée espagnole, un coffre de granite contenant 882 pièces d'or fut remis à Cortés, en personne.

Mais sa cupidité était insatiable.

Les dieux aztèques jetèrent alors sur cet or une terrible malédiction : quiconque retire une seule pièce de ce trésor sera puni pour l'éternité ! Ni vivant ni mort, condamné à errer sans fin dans les limbes, ne trouvant jamais le repos !

Deux siècles s'écoulèrent. L'histoire devint une légende. Nul ne savait réellement où se trouvait le trésor de Cortés et très peu de gens s'en souciaient vraiment. Personne n'était assez fou pour y croire au point de partir à la chasse au trésor.

Personne… sauf le capitaine Jack Sparrow, qui avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était fou à lier. Il avait coutume de dire que rien n'était un hasard et qu'il n'y avait pas de légende qui n'eût un fond de vérité. En d'autres termes : il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'était contenté de mémoriser le nombre de pièces d'or que contenait le coffre : 882. Il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à la partie malédiction… Il ne croyait pas aux malédictions. Ce n'étaient que des histoires de bonnes femmes, créées dans un seul but : effrayer les morveux et dissuader les eunuques.

Or, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, et il lui fallait trouver ce trésor. C'était vital. Il devait montrer à son équipage qu'il était un grand capitaine, et qu'il était prêt à servir leurs intérêts (et le sien) en tant que tel.

Ca tombait bien, il était particulièrement en veine ce soir-là : il était parvenu à dénicher un indice de taille, qui se trouvait présentement dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre le Black Pearl, ancré dans une petite crique, non loin de là, à l'abri des regards. Il lui fallait être discret aussi. Le port de la Vera Cruz était régulièrement attaqué par les pirates depuis quelques décennies et l'Armada espagnole avait donc renforcé sa vigilance et multiplié ses patrouilles.

Les quais grouillaient d'activités en tout genre autour des fusiliers marins qui faisaient leur ronde. Un peu plus loin à l'ouest, l'on voyait les habitations s'étendre à perte de vue, surplombées par la tour du Palais Municipal, en rénovation, et le clocher de l'église de la Nuestra Señora de la Merced. A l'est, à quelques encablures, se dressait le fort de San Juan de Ulúa, qui avait été construit plus d'un siècle auparavant, et sans cesse agrandi depuis, afin de prévenir les attaques de pirates. Dire que le port était sous haute protection aurait été un doux euphémisme.

De sa cachette, derrière une statue qui servait d'enseigne au forgeron du coin, Jack réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait vite trouver un moyen d'atteindre la plage, où l'attendait la chaloupe qui l'avait amené ici, sans être vu, ce qui n'allait pas être de la coquille St Jacques.

_« Ces espagnols ! Ils en font toujours trop, »_ grommela-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les espagnols, et en particulier cette tête de cochon d'Eduardo Villanueva, le seigneur des pirates de la mer Adriatique. C'était une véritable boule de nerfs d'un mètre soixante qui parlait fort avec un accent abominable, et qui ne cessait d'agiter les bras en vous pointant tantôt son flingue tantôt son index sous le nez ! Les quelques fois où il l'avait rencontré avaient suffi à Jack pour le détester définitivement. A chaque fois, il avait eu envie de le faire taire en lui mettant un coup de crosse sur l'arrière du crâne. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient énervé à ce point, il n'était pas sujet aux coups de sang d'ordinaire.

En y réfléchissant bien, Villanueva était LA raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas les espagnols. Ce n'était certes pas juste, mais c'était viscéral.

En attendant, il avait cruellement besoin d'une idée, et la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu… était encore d'attirer l'attention ailleurs.

_« Mais où ? Et comment ? »_ s'interrogea-t-il à mi-voix.

Il scrutait les environs, frénétiquement, à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à faire diversion, quand son regard se posa sur un toit de chaume… qui recouvrait un long bâtiment en bois, avec une grande double porte. Une grange…

Il eut soudain une illumination. C'était une idée. Une idée dangereuse et destructrice, mais une idée quand même. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. C'était machiavélique. Pour sûr, pendant ce temps là, il allait être le cadet de leurs soucis…

…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, on l'aidait à remonter à bord du Black Pearl, tandis qu'une grosse partie de l'équipage avait les yeux rivés sur le port, où un petit incendie s'était déclaré et avait provoqué la panique des habitants.

_« Euh… c'était pas prévu, ça, _marmotta le jeune timonier, Bill Turner, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- _Des complications,_ lâcha Jack, dans un raclement de gorge. _Mais je suis le plus fort. _

_- Je maintiens qu'une attaque en bonne et due forme aurait été plus digne de nous et de la piraterie,_ interrompit son second, Hector Barbossa, frustré d'avoir dû attendre sagement le retour de son capitaine.

_- Non. Une attaque nous aurait envoyé par le fond, mon cher Hector,_ rétorqua Jack. _Et à moins que le trésor de Cortès ne se trouve au fond de l'océan, je ne vois aucun intérêt d'y aller._

_- « A moins que » ?! Tu veux dire que tu ne sais toujours pas où se trouve l'or aztèque ?! Tu n'étais pas censé obtenir un indice sur son emplacement ?_

_- Encore faudrait-il que tu me laisses en placer une ! »_

Hector Barbossa était un marin qui avait déjà de la bouteille, et c'était un expert en lecture de cartes marines. Ses compétences en navigation l'avaient hissé au rang de second à bord du Black Pearl. Mais il était d'un naturel impatient, et avait tendance à discuter les ordres de son capitaine et à remettre sa valeur en doute, sans cesse. Mais Jack, bien qu'irrité par son manque de respect, aimait penser qu'il finirait par se calmer une fois qu'il aurait compris qu'il était un bon capitaine. C'est-à-dire, une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé le trésor de Cortès. Comme tout pirate qui se respecte, Hector était attiré par l'or, et il était d'ailleurs parfois prêt à tout pour ça…

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, Jack se demanda jusqu'à quel point Hector était prêt à tout…

Mais cette pensée quitta son esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue. Il sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de tissu et l'exhiba fièrement sous les yeux perplexes des membres de son équipage.

_« C'est une île,_ observa Ragetti, un jeune matelot borgne qui n'avait que la peau sur les os.

_- Mieux ! Ceci… est le croquis d'une île, »_ précisa Jack, comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident.

Exaspéré par les singeries de son capitaine, Hector retint un grognement et esquissa un sourire forcé.

_« Oui… mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas où se trouve le trésor !_ siffla-t-il.

_- Mais, c'est plutôt un bon début,_ contra Jack. _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je nous trouverai le trésor de Cortès. Après tout, je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow._

_- Plus pour longtemps,_ marmonna Hector dans sa barbe.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_ demanda Jack, qui l'avait entendu marmonner mais qui n'avait pas compris.

_- Euh, je disais : et pour longtemps encore, j'espère,_ corrigea Barbossa, avec un rictus hypocrite.

_- Allons, pas de ça entre nous, Hector, ça pourrait faire des jaloux. »_

Rangeant le croquis dans sa poche, Jack fit demi-tour et tomba nez à torse avec le maître d'équipage, un ancien esclave, véritable géant noir de deux mètres dix de haut pour un mètre vingt de large, les muscles saillants, chauve, tatoué et clouté, qui n'avait pas de nom mais qui avait une grosse voix, semblant venir des abysses. Il aurait flanqué la trouille à Barbe Noire, lui-même.

Surpris, le capitaine Sparrow se figea dans ses pas et en oublia de respirer.

_« Euh… on lève l'ancre ? »_ gémit-il, un peu comme s'il lui demandait son avis.

Barbossa, qui n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à suivre le commandement de son capitaine, fut néanmoins tout à fait d'accord pour dire qu'il était temps de mettre les voiles. La comédie avait assez duré ! Il tourna les talons et beugla des ordres à l'équipage, d'une voix de stentor. Il était furieux, ce n'était pas le moment de lui marcher sur les pieds.

Jack, lui, en profita pour contourner le géant, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui le scrutait de ses yeux sévères. A reculons, il rejoignit ses quartiers. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un colosse comme celui-là. C'était une autre de ses devises.

Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il prit une profonde respiration. Il en tremblait dans ses bottes. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il l'avait engagé celui-là. Il ne savait plus quand il l'avait engagé non plus...

_« Va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de boire, un jour, ou dieu sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver, »_ bougonna-t-il avant d'aller s'assoir à sa table de travail.

…

_« Jack Sparrow n'a pas l'intention de partager le trésor avec nous !_ clama Hector, en s'adressant aux matelots qui s'étaient tous réunis dans les quartiers de l'équipage, cette nuit-là. _Croyez-vous réellement qu'il soit revenu avec un simple dessin sur un bout de tissu ? Non ! Il sait où se trouve le trésor, mais il refuse de nous le dire ! Il le veut pour lui tout seul ! Vous savez tous que j'ai raison ! »_

Les pirates approuvèrent par des cris de « ouais ! » et de « aye ! ».

_« Non, c'est faux,_ protesta Bill, surnommé depuis peu « le Bottier » en raison de ses compétences de cordonnier. _Jack ne nous ferait jamais ça_. _Je le connais._

_- Ah oui ? _interrogea Barbossa, une lueur de malice dans le regard. _Mais, le connais-tu aussi bien que tu aimerais le connaitre, Bill Turner ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il menti, par le passé ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il promis de te ramener chez toi, en vain ? _

_- Et j'ai choisi. J'ai choisi de rester en fin de compte… »_

Agacé par sa volonté de ne pas coopérer, le second lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de cesser de l'écouter et de se tourner vers les autres.

_« La vérité c'est que nous sommes ses faire-valoir ! Il se sert de nous pour arriver à ses seules fins !_ reprit-il de plus belle. _Jack Sparrow est un menteur, et un traitre ! _

_- Et une sacrée poule mouillée, aussi _! ricana Twig, un pirate grand et menu, aux traits durs, et à l'accent écossais.

_- Ou plutôt, un « moineau » mouillé, »_ plaisanta Pintel, un petit gros à l'air patibulaire, aimant jouer sur les mots et glousser avec son acolyte, Ragetti, le borgne.

L'assemblée partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant qui sembla mettre tout le monde d'accord sur le fait que Jack Sparrow était un mauvais capitaine, et qui mit alors un terme à cette petite réunion « improvisée ».

Bill le Bottier n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'assister, impuissant, à une chose atroce. Il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'était pas pirate depuis très longtemps, mais il savait comment ça fonctionnait. Quand un équipage n'était pas satisfait de son capitaine… il y avait mutinerie. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de Barbossa : il voulait prendre la place de Jack. L'heure était grave, il lui fallait le prévenir au plus vite.

Lorsque tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de quart furent endormis, il tenta de gagner la cabine du capitaine, à la hâte, mais on l'intercepta avant qu'il n'y parvînt. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler et une autre lui mit un poignard sous la gorge.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi et étouffa un cri.

_« Attention… Turner !_ souffla la voix d'Hector dans son oreille. _Tu ferais bien de ne pas te mêler de cette affaire et de faire ce qu'on te dit. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il arrive malheur à ta petite famille. Ta douce et « Belle » petite femme… et ton fils, William ! Pense à eux ! _

_- 'u 'euhmmfff ! _lança-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

_- Ah, tu crois que je bluffe ? Prends le risque ! »_

Sur ces mots, il relâcha Bill, convaincu de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

_« Vas-y. Va prévenir Jack Sparrow ! Et traite-moi de menteur… si tu crois que je bluffe, » _ricana-t-il enfin, d'un air mauvais, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans le ventre du navire.

Il était persuadé que le Bottier ne ferait rien, qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque après une telle menace. Il aimait bien trop sa charmante petite famille pour son bien. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse, et elle était si évidente que c'en était ridicule. Sparrow et lui formaient une belle équipe de bras cassés, pour sûr ! Il fallait que ça cesse ! Le Black Pearl n'avait pas besoin de bons à rien ! Il allait vite y remédier…

En effet, cette nuit-là, Bill le Bottier n'alla pas prévenir son capitaine. Il avait eu trop peur. Il avait du faire un choix : la vie de son amour et de la chair de sa chair, ou la vie d'un ami. Il était terriblement désolé, et ne put d'ailleurs retenir quelques larmes de désespoir.

…

_Jadis une vieille croix engloutie_

_Je suis un tombeau pour celle qui gît_

_Ne me reconnait que celui qui m'a vue_

_Je disparais aux yeux des inconnus_

_Ecumeur des mers, pour me découvrir_

_Vingt milles il te faudra parcourir_

_Tournant le dos à la carapace_

_Là où le soleil renaît mais jamais ne trépasse_

_« C'est stupide, ça veut rien dire, y a de quoi devenir fou, »_ grommela Jack, penché sur sa table de travail, deux jours après.

Bill avait choisi de se taire. Ca lui coutait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre sa famille en danger, et Jack n'était donc au courant de rien et ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Une épée de Damoclès pendait au dessus de son crâne, prête à s'abattre sur lui à tout moment, et il n'en savait rien.

Il continuait sa route, tentant en vain de déchiffrer les inscriptions en espagnol qu'il avait trouvées au dos du croquis et qu'il avait dû traduire avant de pouvoir y réfléchir. Une chance qu'il connaissait l'espagnol. Il avait toujours été doué pour les langues et il apprenait vite. C'était son point fort. Il évitait les conflits et préférait négocier, et pour pouvoir négocier il valait mieux savoir parler d'autres langages.

C'était hélas en totale contradiction avec les attentes de son second… Mais Jack ne voulait pas admettre qu'ils étaient définitivement opposés, il préférait garder espoir et se dire que ça finirait par s'arranger, une fois le trésor en main.

La vérité c'est qu'il se sentait de plus en plus différent, et de plus en plus seul aussi… Il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde et ne ressemblait à personne. Il n'était même pas comme son père. Ce dernier était un dur à cuire, qui avait la gâchette facile et qui ne vous laissait pas lui marcher sur les pieds sans vous arracher les yeux. Un peu comme sa grand-mère, qui était une vieille bique cruelle et qui avait tenté de le tuer à maintes reprises. Sans parler de ses oncles et de ses tantes… ça ne valait pas la peine qu'on en discute.

Non, hormis le physique, il n'était pas comme son père…

Il eut une pensée pour sa pauvre mère. Peut-être avait-il hérité d'elle… Mais, il n'aurait su le dire. Il ne l'avait pas bien connue. Elle avait disparu de sa vie bien trop tôt.

Il aimait parfois penser qu'elle avait été une femme douce et aimante… Peut-être même un peu trop douce pour ce monde…

Oui, il avait sans doute hérité d'elle alors.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait pourquoi il s'était mis à ruminer tout à coup. Il attrapa la bouteille de rhum qui était posée devant lui et la retourna. Vide.

_« Tout s'explique… Y a plus de rhum, »_ bougonna-t-il de plus belle.

En quittant le port de la Vera Cruz, ils avaient mis le cap sur Tortuga et il lui tardait d'y être. Ils devaient refaire le stock, et il comptait bien profiter de son séjour sur l'île pour se détendre.

Il se cala dans son siège, mit les pieds sur la table, ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire ravi, à cette pensée. Oh que oui ! Il serait plus à même de déchiffrer cette énigme après avoir refait le plein de rhum et de baisers.

…

ZBAFF !

Jack eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la donzelle qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue, lui décrochant presque la mâchoire. Ca n'était pas prévu ça. Il grimaça de douleur avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, une jolie métisse à la longue chevelure brune, vêtue comme un pirate.

_« Anamaria… ! »_ salua-t-il, en tentant d'adopter un air innocent.

Elle était rapide. Il venait à peine de poser le pied à Tortuga qu'elle était déjà là. L'avait-elle attendue, tapie dans un coin, tout ce temps ?

Elle était furieuse, visiblement. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait fait… ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait… ou les deux, en fait. Bouillonnant de rage, elle approcha son visage du sien et le fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard jetant des éclairs.

_« Tu avais promis que je pourrais faire partie de ton équipage, et tu es parti sans moi !_ aboya-t-elle.

_- J'ai oublié… ? »_

ZBAFF !

Aïe. Elle avait beau n'avoir que dix-huit ans, elle cognait dur ! Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois, tout juste une année, mais c'était assez pour savoir qu'elle avait un tempérament de feu. Elle était fille de pirate, avait été élevée parmi les pirates et se prenait pour un homme. Mais, malgré son allure de garçon manqué, elle était belle… Jack n'avait jamais osé lui faire des avances, en revanche, tant il avait eu peur de sa réaction. Cette fille, c'était une sacrée histoire, un sacré bout de femme.

Secouant la tête et faisant des petits mouvements de la mâchoire pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

_« D'accord. J'ai menti,_ avoua-t-il. _Ca te va ?_

_- Pourquoi ?!_

_- Tu es une fille ! Je ne peux pas t'emmener, Ana ! Pas avec tous ces… pirates… mécréants… je t'assure. Même déguisée en homme, tu es trop… hum… on voit tes… hein ? _dit-il, la déshabillant du regard, et mimant des formes féminines, avant de reprendre ses esprits._ Tu sais, c'est pas pour rien qu'on dit qu'une femme à bord ça porte malheur. »_

Jack eut un mouvement de recul quand elle lui pointa son index fin et chocolaté sous le nez. Elle était loin d'être satisfaite de sa réponse.

_« Ce sera pire de ne pas m'avoir ! »_ menaça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, mécontente.

Faisant la moue, Jack réfléchit à ses paroles durant quelques secondes. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Puis, il haussa les épaules et rejeta la pensée dans un coin de sa cervelle avant de se diriger vers la Taverne de la Mariée Fidèle.

A leur tour, les matelots du Black Pearl débarquèrent, un à un, afin d'aller profiter du temps libre dont ils disposaient jusqu'au prochain départ. Seul le géant resta à bord, et Hector Barbossa fut l'un des derniers à descendre. Il s'attarda un peu sur les quais en compagnie de Twig, le pirate écossais et Koehler, un jamaïcain à dreadlocks et à l'air féroce.

_« Moi je dis : on tue Sparrow et on lève l'ancre !_ proposa soudain ce dernier.

_- Nan, pas de ça !_ rétorqua Barbossa. _Je réserve à Jack Sparrow une fin toute particulière et bien plus cruelle qu'une simple balle entre les deux yeux._ _De plus, j'ai malheureusement besoin de lui vivant pour un dernier « détail » : il est le seul à savoir où se trouve le trésor de Cortès !_

_- Et s'il ne veut pas le dire ? » _interrogea Twig, inquiet.

Hector laissa échapper un rictus machiavélique.

_« Il parlera,_ affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. _Croyez-moi, il parlera ! »_


	2. Deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie**

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Jack en était à sa deuxième chope de rhum et était particulièrement détendu, quand une blonde pulpeuse vint s'installer sur ses genoux en se trémoussant et lui mettant sous le nez son décolleté pigeonnant. Il en demeura bouche bée, quelques secondes, comme hypnotisé.

_« Bonsoir, _gloussa-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu nasillarde. _J'm'appelle Giselle, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom, beau brun ? »_

L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié. Il secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers son visage. Elle avait un joli minois caché derrière une épaisse couche de maquillage vulgaire. Il ne parvint pas à déterminer son âge. Tout ce fard la vieillissait affreusement.

Il se racla la gorge et remit ses neurones en marche.

_« Euh… je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow,_ se présenta-t-il, légèrement éméché, passant un bras autour de sa taille. _Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, belle Giselle. »_

Le compliment la fit rire à gorge déployée, offrant ses formes généreuses à son regard affamé. Il sentit les vapeurs d'alcool lui monter à la tête et la chaleur du corps de la fille de joie contre le sien acheva de l'enivrer. Il fit mentalement le compte des jours passés en mer, des jours passés sans…

_« Capitaine !_ s'exclama-t-elle, interrompant ses pensées. _Tu dois avoir un gros bateau. »_

C'était dit avec tant d'innocence feinte, et il avait un tel besoin charnel, qu'il trouva cette petite phrase ambiguë.

_« Oh oui, il est très gros, il est… énorme… impressionnant. Il fait souvent peur aux jeunes filles, d'ailleurs, »_ se vanta-t-il, cédant à l'ambigüité de la situation.

Il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure et lui proposer de faire plus ample connaissance quand, du coin de l'œil, il vit Hector Barbossa, son second, pénétrer dans la taverne et se diriger vers lui. Voilà qui annulait ses plans pour la nuit. Il soupira.

_« Bugger… _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Un imprévu. Désolé, je crois qu'il va falloir remettre cette conversation très intéressante à plus tard, ma belle, _répondit-il, avec une moue déçue et l'invitant à quitter son giron.

_- Je t'attendrai, »_ murmura-t-elle en se levant et lui décochant un clin d'œil séducteur, avant de s'éloigner.

Jack la regarda disparaitre dans la foule de pirates présents dans la taverne, puis tourna les yeux vers Hector, dont la vision était beaucoup moins agréable.

_« Jaaaaack !_ salua ce dernier, un rictus carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

_- Hector ! Et c'est __**capitaine**__ Jaaaaack, au fait ! »_ rétorqua-t-il, un peu agacé par son ton.

Faisant fi de son commentaire, Barbossa prit place face à lui et fit signe à une serveuse de leur apporter chacun une chope de rhum.

Ils burent en silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes, des minutes qui leur parurent très longues à tous deux. Barbossa réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de faire parler Jack, et celui-ci, qui ne se doutait pas de ce que manigançait son second, eut néanmoins un mauvais pressentiment et se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence qui s'éternisait, il décida de briser la glace.

_« Visiblement, il n'y a pas le feu au Pearl,_ tenta-t-il de plaisanter, avant de devenir inquiet. _N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Nan,_ ricana Hector, que l'inquiétude de Jack amusait grandement. _Je suis juste venu trinquer avec mon capitaine, en toute camaraderie, »_ ajouta-t-il, ne parvenant pas à avoir l'air sincère.

Jack fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hector de venir « trinquer avec son capitaine » et encore moins « en toute camaraderie ». De deux choses l'une : soit, il était déjà rond comme une barrique, soit il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais, il n'avait pas eu l'air de tituber en arrivant, et il parlait encore clairement…

Non, il y avait anguille sous roche. C'était louche.

Finissant sa chope, Barbossa fit signe à la serveuse d'apporter une nouvelle tournée, l'air de rien.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut Jack lui-même qui fut rond comme une barrique. D'ordinaire, il ne savait pas dire non à l'appel du rhum, mais, cette nuit-là, les chopes s'étaient succédées à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait pas été capable de résister. Les quelques inquiétudes qu'il avait eues au sujet de l'attitude d'Hector avaient été endormies.

Barbossa était satisfait. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Il avait beau être saoul lui-même, il était encore tout à fait conscient de la situation, assez pour s'apercevoir qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sparrow avait eu son compte, un peu plus et il ne parlerait plus du tout. Il était temps de rentrer.

A ce moment-là, voulant se redresser dans son siège et ajuster son tricorne sur sa tête, Jack bascula et tomba de sa chaise à la renverse, les quatre fers en l'air.

Feignant la bienveillance, le second lui proposa son aide et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au Black Pearl, cahin-caha, Hector soutenant son capitaine d'un bras ferme, et le capitaine en question chantonnant à tue-tête et bredouillant des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens.

_« Hic- On forme une-une sacrée équi-hips-e toi et moi, mon cher Hic-tor,_ balbutia-t-il, esquissant un sourire benêt.

_- Ouiii,_ acquiesça Barbossa, dans un rictus hypocrite. _Pour sûr. Et justement, je me disais que comme dans une équipe on doit tout partager, ça vaut aussi pour l'emplacement du trésor de Cortès. J'imagine que tu sais où il se trouve._

_- Quel trésor ? _demanda Jack, semblant ne pas se souvenir, ce qui provoqua l'inquiétude de son second. _Aaaah, oui, LE trésor ! _s'exclama-t-il tout à coup, la mémoire lui revenant. _Hic- Aucune idée. »_

Refusait-il de coopérer ? Cette réponse ne fut pas du goût de Barbossa qui faillit perdre patience et le laisser tomber pour rentrer tout seul au Black Pearl, quand Jack reprit :

_« Y avait une énim… une inig… une énigme au dos du croqu-hips... Mais c'est du chinois… Enfin, non, c'était de l'hips-pagnol, mais j'ai traduit… pas en chinois, hein –hic-… mais au final c'est quand même du chic-nois, alors… »_

Une énigme ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ? Bien sûr, Barbossa s'était douté que le trésor de Cortès n'allait pas être facile à trouver, mais… une énigme ? Sparrow était sûrement en train de débloquer.

_« Ca parlait de capa… capara… hips- carapace, et de soleil qui se couche… euh non, qui se lève et qui se couche… euh, non –hic- c'est pas ça non plus… qui se couche et qui… je sais plus, »_ bredouilla Jack, de plus belle.

Le second leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Même saoul comme un cochon, « son capitaine » était bavard et insupportable. Certes, le but avait été de le faire parler, mais quand il était lancé on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

_« Euh, si je pouvais jeter un œil à cette énigme, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à la déchiffrer. Où as-tu mis le croquis ? »_ interrogea Hector, tentant, en vain, de ne pas paraitre trop insistant.

Mais Jack n'était désormais plus en état de se méfier, et il lui donna la réponse, à la grande satisfaction du second qui ne put réprimer un sourire triomphal. Le trésor de Cortès était à portée de main, et le Black Pearl serait à lui, cette nuit-là même. Il deviendrait bientôt le capitaine Hector Barbossa.

…

Quand ils montèrent à bord du Black Pearl, Jack était tellement imbibé qu'il en perdit connaissance et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Le plan de Barbossa continuait de fonctionner à merveille. Son ex-capitaine était un incapable, ça avait été presque trop facile.

Exaspéré par la proximité de ce dernier, il s'en débarrassa soudain pour le coller dans les pattes du géant sans nom.

_« Mettez-moi cette limace aux fers !_ ordonna-t-il. _Et arrangez-vous pour qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine escale ! »_

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine où était censé se trouver l'indice menant au trésor. Il ne prit pas de gants pour le chercher et retourna toutes les affaires de Sparrow sur son passage. Il n'eut aucune délicatesse pour les effets de son désormais prédécesseur, qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout.

Quand il trouva le bout de tissu, il le retourna, lut l'énigme, et recommença à fouiller. C'était de l'espagnol, et il ne connaissait pas l'espagnol, mais Sparrow lui avait dit avoir traduit ces lignes, quelque part. Il fourragea parmi les nombreux parchemins qui s'entassaient pêle-mêle sur la table et mit enfin la main sur la traduction.

_Jadis une vieille croix engloutie_

_Je suis un tombeau pour celle qui gît_

_Ne me reconnait que celui qui m'a vue_

_Je disparais aux yeux des inconnus_

_Ecumeur des mers, pour me découvrir_

_Vingt milles il te faudra parcourir_

_Tournant le dos à la carapace_

_Là où le soleil renaît mais jamais ne trépasse_

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? »_ marmonna-t-il, agacé.

Néanmoins, il fut presque sûr d'une chose : à en juger par le croquis qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, la croix faisait sans nul doute référence à la forme de l'île sur laquelle se trouvait le trésor. Mais que signifiait cette histoire de gisante, de carapace et de soleil, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Repoussant le problème dans un coin de son cerveau, il fourra le bout de tissu et la traduction dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit.

Tout l'équipage était rassemblé sur le pont, Twig et Koehler en tête. Bill Turner était là également, un peu en retrait. Il était fou de rage, il avait appris ce qui venait de se passer et il n'était pas d'accord. Mais il n'avait pas le choix…

_« Les amis !_ commença Barbossa, s'adressant à tous. _Vous m'avez fait confiance, et votre confiance sera bientôt récompensée. J'ai entre les mains l'indice qui nous mènera au trésor de Cortès, et je vous promets, sur ma vie et sur mon honneur, que je ferai de vous des hommes riches ! J'en fais le serment devant Poséidon, lui-même ! »_

Il fut acclamé par des cris de « hourra ! » et de « yarrr ! ».

_« Que ceux qui sont avec moi me rejoignent ! Quant aux autres… ils sont libres d'aller rejoindre Sparrow dans sa cellule, »_ menaça-t-il, afin de bien leur faire comprendre à qui ils avaient à faire.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel les pirates semblèrent réfléchir en se regardant tour à tour. Mais nul n'osa protester et tous se joignirent à lui en reprenant leurs hurlements de plus belle. Ils étaient ravis. Ils avaient enfin le capitaine qu'ils voulaient, le capitaine qu'ils méritaient…

Seul Bill le Bottier resta silencieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager leur joie ou de se joindre à eux. Il se contenta de les maudire intérieurement. Il se sentait si impuissant. Il se sentait mal aussi. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Maintenant, Jack allait mourir, par sa faute.

…

Le capitaine Sparrow se réveilla le lendemain dans la matinée, avec une énorme gueule de bois qui l'empêcha de réaliser qu'il avait dormi dans une cellule à fond de cale. Il grimaça quand il sentit une odeur désagréable lui chatouiller les narines.

_« Qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça… ? »_ gémit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il prit conscience de son environnement inattendu. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, fit la moue et grimaça de plus belle quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait vomi juste à côté de sa « couche » improvisée.

_« Bugger… j'étais tellement ivre que je me suis enfermé dans une cellule pour roupiller, »_ chuchota-t-il, incrédule.

Il avait bien dit qu'il finirait par avoir des ennuis à force de boire !

Il aperçut alors le géant qui faisait le pied de grue devant les barreaux de sa « prison » et il s'approcha de lui, prudent, presque sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas l'énerver.

_« Euh… hé, mon grand… ! C'est gentil d'avoir veillé sur moi cette nuit, mais fais-moi sortir de là maintenant… s'il te plait, »_ dit-il, sur un ton presque suppliant.

Mais le maitre d'équipage ne bougea pas et se contenta de lui sourire d'un air machiavélique et moqueur. L'inquiétude de Jack fut réveillée en un instant. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? A quoi jouait-il ?

_« Hahaha,_ ricana-t-il, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. _Non allez, sans rire, laisse-moi sortir. »_

Il entendit tout à coup un autre ricanement, descendant les escaliers. Un ricanement hypocrite et grinçant qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Barbossa venait à sa rencontre, accompagné de Bill le Bottier.

_« Oooh, ne t'inquiètes pas, Jaaaack, tu vas bientôt sortir,_ dit-il, dans un sourire faussement amical.

_- Capitaine ! Capitaine Jack, Hector, je n'arrête pas de te le dire, »_ rétorqua Jack, perdant son sang froid, cette fois.

Si c'était une blague, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle ! Il était définitivement inquiet désormais. Que s'était-il passé durant la nuit ? Qu'avait manigancé son second ? Qu'avait-il bien pu manquer ? Il tenta de se souvenir de la veille… il était allé à la taverne, comme souvent… il avait bu, comme toujours… il avait même fait la connaissance d'une jolie poupée blonde… et puis Barbossa était arrivé… et le trou noir, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était produit ensuite.

Cherchant du soutien, il tourna les yeux vers Bill Turner, qui baissa les siens, honteux.

_« Je suis désolé, Jack… je suis terriblement désolé, »_ murmura-t-il, tristement.

Soudain, l'ampleur du drame lui explosa au visage comme un tir de canon. Sentant la panique s'emparer de lui, il appela Bill à son secours.

_« Billy… ! Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse de Bill qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol et semblait serrer les dents pour se retenir de hurler lui aussi.

_« Ouii ! _répondit Hector, satisfait._ Tu as devant toi le nouveau capitaine Hector Barbossa ! _

_- Quoi ?! »_

Jack n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar, il avait trop bu, il allait se réveiller… ! Il se pinça, plusieurs fois, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était trop réel…

Il avait osé. Barbossa avait osé monter une mutinerie contre lui pour se faire nommer capitaine ! Ce type était réellement prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Et il en avait rencontré des types sans scrupules ! C'était la goutte de rhum qui faisait déborder la bouteille, cette fois. La panique laissa place à la colère.

_« Alors, c'est ça… ?! C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début : ma place,_ cracha-t-il, dégouté.

_- MA place, en vérité,_ rectifia Barbossa.

_- Oh oui, je vois… ça ne te plaisait pas de n'être que le second, hein ?! Mais, ça ne change rien, mon gars, tu n'es encore une fois que le second capitaine du Black Pearl. Tu seras toujours le second, que tu le veuilles ou non,_ le nargua Jack, la colère le rendant acerbe et condescendant.

_- Mais, ça n'est pas toujours le premier arrivé qui gagne !_

_- On parie ? »_

Barbossa ne répondit pas, et préféra le fusiller du regard et tourner les talons avant de faire signe à Bill de lui mettre les fers et de l'amener sur le pont. Ce qu'il fit en trainant les pieds. Barbossa l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait confronter Bill à sa honte, il voulait lui faire payer son désaccord et prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier.

_« Je suis désolé,_ _Jack,_ murmura-t-il à nouveau en faisant sortir son ancien capitaine de sa cellule.

_- Je sais, »_ soupira le dit ancien capitaine.

Il n'en voulait pas à Bill de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il regrettait réellement de n'avoir rien dit, et que quelque chose l'avait empêché de le faire. Il imaginait très bien ce que ça pouvait être, connaissant Barbossa et son machiavélisme habituel. Non, en fait, Bill n'était pas le fautif dans cette histoire, il était lui-même le fautif, il s'était douté quelque part que ça finirait comme ça, mais il avait refusé d'y croire, il avait été naïf.

Mais, ça, il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer.

De plus, même si Bill avait pu le prévenir, à deux contre quarante, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ils auraient juste partagé la planche. Il préférait de loin marcher sur cette planche, seul. En fin de compte, finir seul, c'était peut-être là son destin. N'était-ce pas ce que son père avait dit souvent ? Qu'on était seul, quoi qu'il arrivât, et qu'on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même ?

_« … je me disais que, comme dans une équipe on doit tout partager, ça vaut aussi pour l'emplacement du trésor… »_

S'avançant lentement parmi les mutins qui jubilaient, la voix de Barbossa lui revint en tête, comme un écho très lointain, à travers la brume… Jack se souvint brusquement de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il comprit instantanément qu'il avait été dupé. Le second l'avait fait boire pour mieux le faire parler. Il lui avait livré le croquis et l'énigme qui allait avec.

_« Et maintenant… sur la planche ! »_ ordonna Barbossa en lui pointant son épée sur le torse.

Jack s'exécuta, lentement mais gardant la tête haute. Ils avaient mis les voiles pendant la nuit, et avaient jeté l'ancre au large d'une toute petite île déserte. Il se tourna vers Barbossa, avec prudence.

_« Tu n'as pas oublié ce que dit le Code, quand même ?_ lança-t-il, d'un air de défi.

_- Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! »_

On lui amena le pistolet de Jack et une bouteille d'eau.

_« Un pistolet avec une seule balle, et une bouteille d'eau,_ ricana-t-il. _Mais, comme je doute que l'eau soit ta boisson préférée, j'imagine que ce sera rapide ! »_

Il jeta le tout à la mer avec une expression féroce.

_« Je te fais gouverneur de ce pâté de sable. Maintenant, saute !_ exigea-t-il.

_- Mon gars, tu fais une grave erreur… je ne crois pas que tu veuilles faire ça…_

_- Oh que si, j'en suis tout à fait sûr, au contraire !_

_- Très bien, _dit-il avant de se diriger à reculons vers le bord de la planche._ Alors, souviens-toi bien de ce jour où tu as trahi le __**capitaine…**__ Jack Sp… » _

PLOUF !

Jack avait basculé par-dessus bord avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, et l'équipage partit d'un éclat de rire plus tonitruant que jamais. HectorBarbossa secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Sparrow était un bouffon, ni plus ni moins.

Ce dernier disparut sous la surface pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes et Barbossa, pensant que c'était fini, esquissa un sourire narquois et allait tourner les talons quand un autre plouf retentit et qu'une voix s'éleva à nouveau.

_« Parce que tu le regretteras un jour, sois-en sûr ! Je te retrouverai, Hector, c'est une promesse !_ hurla Jack avant de s'éloigner à la nage en direction de l'îlot.

_- Si tu survis, ce dont je doute ! »_ lui cria Barbossa, en retour.

Mais Jack était déjà trop loin pour entendre. Le nouveau capitaine du Black Pearl n'avait que faire de ses menaces. Il les balaya d'un revers de la main et ordonna qu'on levât l'ancre rapidement. Il voulait être loin de là, à présent, et il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à cette misérable limace de Sparrow ! Le Pearl était à lui désormais, ainsi que le trésor de Cortès.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack, ayant presque atteint l'île, se tourna à nouveau vers le Black Pearl qui disparaissait déjà à l'horizon.

_« Oh, au fait, il est maudit ce trésor ! ... mince, j'ai oublié de te le dire, c'est bête, »_ railla-t-il, tentant en vain de se remonter le moral.

Puis, il acheva de rejoindre la plage et s'y écroula, à bout de souffle. Il se laissa ensuite aller à sa mélancolie. A peine deux ans plus tôt, il avait signé un pacte avec Davy Jones pour récupérer le Pearl, au prix de son âme, rien que ça, et il venait maintenant de le perdre à nouveau. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui, décidément.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il allait quitter cette île, récupérer sa précieuse perle et user de cette seule balle qui lui restait sur son mutin de second.

_« Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je t'aurai, Barbossa, je t'aurai ! »_ jura-t-il enfin avant de perdre connaissance.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Trois jours après, sur l'île déserte, Jack avait eu la chance de découvrir une cachette qui contenait du rhum et qui appartenait sans nul doute à des trafiquants. Elle avait l'air d'être assez récente, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient revenir. Mais, quand ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Assez vite, il espérait. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas eu soif, mais il n'y avait pas de nourriture sur cette île, et il avait très faim, maintenant.

Présentement allongé sur la plage, inerte, les bras en croix, il attendait, profitant des vagues qui le caressaient légèrement et lui apportaient un peu de fraicheur dans cette fournaise. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de la chaleur des Caraïbes, mais le soleil cognait sur ce petit tas de sable et l'ombre était rare voire quasi inexistante à certaines heures de la journée. Il étouffait.

Si les trafiquants ne venaient pas rapidement, il allait peut-être bien mourir de chaud avant de mourir de faim.

Il lui restait son pistolet… mais il ne voulait pas avoir à s'en servir sur lui-même. Il préférait encore être dévoré vivant par une tortue de mer.

C'était une idée.

S'il restait allongé suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles s'habituent à lui, il pourrait peut-être attraper un couple de ces tortues de mer et les attacher pour faire un radeau.

Mais il n'avait pas de corde.

_« Bah, j'utiliserai des poils de mon dos, »_ décida-t-il enfin.

Il en était là de ses élucubrations quand il se redressa brusquement et vit qu'un navire fonçait droit sur son tas de sable. Il écarquilla d'abord les yeux, surpris, et ne put ensuite retenir un gigantesque sourire. C'était son billet de sortie. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette île, et Hector Barbossa allait regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'accorderait plus jamais sa confiance et se méfierait de tous désormais.

« On ne peut compter que sur soi-même » devint dès lors une autre de ses devises et pour la première fois de sa vie, il donna raison à celui à qui il avait, tant de fois, essayé de donner tort.

**FIN**


End file.
